Undercover Bartons
by black cat shadow
Summary: (Post-Winter Soldier) See how life is for the Barton family as they try to live with being a family and spies at the same time. also add in some dangers and trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Clint sat in a blacken windowed car watching a group of men. One soon started to walk away and he got out quickly. Walking normally after him with a hood up he saw the man pull out a gun. Clint quickly knocked it down and held a knife to the man's neck.

"Tell me where the tech is going" he ordered as the man started to sweat.

"I don't know. I swear" the man said.

"Fine, but what were you talking your friends about?"

"We were um-"

Clint quickly smashed the guy down into the ground getting a low cry. The man seemed to see that Clint wasn't believing him.

"Okay they're delivering it in three days to the local port"

"Was that so hard" Clint mocked and then took out a gun.

"I told you what you wanted to know. Please don't kill me"

"Don't worry I'm not"

Clint fired the gun and a dart hit the man in the neck. He fell to the ground unconscious and Clint dragged him over to a wall. Opening a bag he dumped it on the man making him smell of beer and other alcohol. After finishing that he took off his gloves throwing them into a garbage can and then lit it. He got into his car and started driving away from the area. Half an hour later he pulled silently into a drive way and turned the car off. Going to the front door he unlocked it and walked in closing the door behind him. Slipping off his grey jacket he hung it up before going upstairs to a medium size bedroom. He slipped in under the covers and kissed the woman next to him.

"How did it go?" Natasha asked not turning to look at him.

"Fine, how was everything while I was gone?" he asked as he went to get changed into his pajamas.

"Good, but you might want to make sure he's still asleep" she informed.

After finishing changing Clint walked out of the room. He went across the hall to another bedroom. Opening the door he saw a boy asleep and walked over kissing the boys brown hair.

"Welcome home dad" the boy sleepily greeted.

"Thanks Luk" Clint whispered before walking out.

He gave one last smile before leaving the room. He went back to his room and went to sleep next to his wife. Soon the morning came and Natasha got out of bed smacking her snoring husband.

"What?" Clint asked still mostly asleep.

"Time to get up" she informed. "You promised me you'd take Luk to school today for me cause I have to go in early today"

"Fine" Clint sighed getting up and stretched his muscles.

Natasha was already down stairs while Clint went to his son's room. The boy was still asleep and Clint smiled.

"Come on Luk, time to wake" he informed picking his son up.

"I'm not five anymore dad" Luk complained as he was set down.

"I know, you're ten and that means you're independent" Clint teased as they walked downstairs.

Luk took a seat at the table starting to eat the cereal Natasha placed out for him. Clint got himself a cup of coffee while Natasha left to get changed for work. She kissed Luk's hair as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So you excited about your baseball game?" Clint asked taking the seat next to his son.

"Yeah, but you will be there?" Luk asked hopefully.

"Have I've ever missed a game?" Clint asked and Luk shook his head. "Then I'll be there"

Natasha came walking in putting her reddish blonde hair up. She was in a navy business skirt ad heels with a white blouse.

"Luk go get ready"

The boy got up and ran up the stairs leaving his parents alone. Clint got up putting the bowl and his cup in the sink.

"Remember Tony wants to ask you some security questions around noon today. He'll call your cell and you guys can talk" Natasha explained and saw her husband look bored.

"Do I have to talk to him?" he asked.

"Yes"

They heard a crash from upstairs and Clint sighed. He went to the stairs to see Luk trying to hold back tears. The boy was in his dark red school uniform pants and jacket with a white dress shirt and black shoes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it again" he informed shaking and Clint kneeled in front of him.

"Luk calm down. It's okay, now tell me what happened"

"I was putting the tooth paste away and as it was closing the cabinet the mirror broke on it"

"Did you get hurt by any pieces?" Luk shook his head and Clint smiled. "Come on lets get you to school"

Natasha walked over to her son and kissed his hair. He smiled at her as Clint gave her an okay nod.

"I'll see you after work" she told them both and left the house.

Luk saw his dad go over the fridge and open it. "So what do you want for lunch today?"

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Of course" Clint quickly got to work and started making it.

After placing a fruit punch bottle in the grey lunch bag with some snacks he handed it to his son. Luk took it and they headed out to the car. Clint started driving down the street when he saw a man with dark sunglasses walking a Doberman.

"Hey Mr. Flurry" Clint greeted rolling down the window.

"Clint nice to see you. Where you heading?" the man asked.

"Just taking Luk to school"

"Of course, talk to you another time Clint" he said as the car pulled away.

"Dad why does Mr. Flurry always wear dark sunglasses?"

"He injured one of his eyes and has a bad scar. He doesn't want anyone to see it so he wears the glasses" Clint explained looking at his son through the rear view mirror.

Pulling up at the drop off area of the school, he watched Luk get out. The boy ran to the front doors with his matching backpack and lunch bag. Clint pulled out and drove back towards his house. As he pulled into his driveway he saw Flurry by his door without the dog.

"Director" Clint said as he opened the door.

"How have you've been Barton?" Nick asked as they walked in.

"Good, me and Natasha are doing our jobs however we can"

"Luk's grown"

"He's still the only thing that make me and Nat not go back our bloody road"

"Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. ended some of our agents have gone down dangerous paths, but since Luk came into your lives ten years ago. You've stay on a path that I find amazing"

"Yeah, he's so much like us, but I hate seeing how he starts to get scared and worried when he loses control or there's an incident"

"I remember the day I got the picture of you and Natasha in the hospital holding your new born son. I still laugh at the name you guys choose"

"Hey, Lukcardo Roman Barton is a good name" Clint defended.

"Still sometimes I wonder when everything might return, but I guess Hydra won with ending what many worked hard to build" Nick said looking out a window.

"For me and Natasha it was a way for us to start over. We both love our new lives right now"

"Any news on Steve and the Falcon guy he's traveling with?"

"None, but he's not going to give up on his friend" Nick informed sadly.

"That's sad, but what I don't get is how Stark is still running his company with Hill as the head of his security with Happy"

"That I don't get into, but I think Pepper made him do that. They still are holding off on kids though"

"Tony a parent type? Never happening, he's too immature and childish to me. Plus he doesn't want to make the same mistakes as his dad"

"Howard was a good man, but he wasn't always a great father. I sometimes felt it was my fault for his death"

Clint heard his phone ring and saw it was Tony and rolled his eyes. Fury left slowly giving him a teasing smile.

"What's going on Stark?"

"Not much, but I've been wondering how do you keep someone from hacking into your computers from the internet?" Tony asked which made Clint sigh.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You used to be a part of you know what"

"Bye Stark" Clint easily hung up and put his phone on the counter.

He saw a list on the fridge of things Nat need done for the day. Grabbing the car keys he headed out to do them till he had to pick up Luk.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha walked through a hall with files in her arms. A man walked over to her with a small smile and then turned going back to her.

"You've been popular around here" he informed her. "Now I can see why. You and me are going to go out tonight and-"

Natasha held up her ring finger. "I'm married and have a son"

The man looked at her before walking away in disgust. She rolled her eyes and saw her boss come out of his office.

"You had a kid?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, a boy who's ten"

He motioned her to come into his office and she obeyed with a smile. As he turned to close the door she struck knocking him into the wall and then flinging him onto his desk.

"Now tell me more about the tech you're have shipped in" she ordered.

"I don't understand"

"Just answer my question"

"Fine, I got told I'd be given a million if I ordered that shipment"

"Was that so hard?"

Natasha removed a gun and fired a dart into his neck. She then left his office heading out to the garage. After getting into the car she removed the brown wig and threw it into a garbage can before lighting it. As she drove down the street she saw a man walking down the street. He seemed familiar to her and she couldn't see his face from behind his hood. Ignoring him she continued driving down the road. One of her hands drifted to her stomach thinking about the day she found out about being pregnant.

_Natasha stood in the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. Clint was still knocked out from her punch and strapped to the bed. She looked at the positive sign unsure what to do. Hearing a groan from outside the door and felt herself start shaking again._

_'__How am I going to tell Clint?' she thought biting her lower lip. 'He's not even himself right now'_

_She looked out the bathroom window to see Clint waking up. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom._

Clint sat in the car outside the school waiting for it to end. Soon a knock on the window showed Luk waiting for him to unlock the car. When his son was buckled in they started heading home. As they pulled into the driveway Clint noticed a man standing behind a tree. Luk had already ran up to the front door waiting for his dad to unlock it. Opening the door Clint watched his son walk in and up to his room. He went over to the answering machine he saw it blinking and pressed play.

"Hey Clint it's me again, you know Tony Stark and I need you to-"

Clint erased that and the ten other ones from him. Luk was standing on the steps watching him erase them curious.

"Dad who was that?"

"Just some guy who wants to talk to me about a job"

"He sounded annoying"

"Yeah he is. Now go get changed for your game"

Luk ran up to his room and Clint smiled as he heard Natasha come in. She gave her husband a quick kiss which he returned.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Good, but I need to go over some info"

"It's fine. As long as I'm at his games he cares. I'm the baseball dad and you do a lot of other things"

"I'll make it up to him tomorrow when we go to the park" she informed and saw her son come running down.

"Bye mom" Luk said as the two left for the game.

"Have fun" she yelled with a smile.

When they arrived at the fields Clint saw Luk's coach writing up the positions and bating order. Luk grabbed his mitt and started throwing the ball with another boy from his team.

"How are you Clint?" he asked.

"Good, good luck with the game"

During the game Luk's team was up for hitting. Clint saw Luk smile at him from the bench watching the batters before him get ready. His cell phone ringing made him walk away from the field to answer it.

"Hey Clint, I need to go out for the night and all of tomorrow" Natasha informed.

"I understand and be careful" he said before she hung up.

Turning back to the field Clint saw Luk going to the plate. After five pitches Luk was walked and he smiled to his dad.

Natasha started up her car after loading her suitcase in the trunk. She saw heard a sound and immediately had a hand to her gun. Getting in she drove out of the driveway and down the street. She opened her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" Nick's voice answered.

"I just thought I'd get a little more info from you on this mission you gave me"

"It has a connection to the one you and Barton are on, but be careful. The men you might be facing could be Hydra operatives"

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them"

"That's what worries me"

Natasha hung up and went back to full attention to the road. As she turned down onto the highway she noticed Fury's house lights turn off.

After the game Clint drove home with a smile as he looked in the rear view mirror. Luk was fast asleep with his head on the car door window and some of his messy brown hair in his eyes. Pulling into the driveway he turned the car off and took Luk out. The figure who was hiding behind the tree started walking over towards them. Clint narrowed his eyes as he went to the front door and opened it.

"Get off my property"

"I see you still hate me after over nine years" Steve said a little disappointed.

"Leave, Nat's not here and I don't want you near my son"

"Clint come on. It's been almost ten years since we last worked together and you still refuse to talk or even let me near you for a long time"

"I have my reasons and Nat doesn't disagree with me on them. Now leave before I call the cops on you"

Steve turned starting to walk away and then stopped. He looked at Clint who was adjusting his son in his arms.

"I don't know what you have against me, but you can't ignore me forever"

Clint went into the house and was about to close the door. Steve noticed a glint of a challenge in his eyes.

"We'll see about that captain" Clint said the last word with disgust.

Closing the front door, Clint carried his son up to his room and the boy refused to let his dad go. This made him laugh and he gently laid his son on the bed before going to get his pajamas. Slowly he got his son's baseball uniform off and him into the green and black bird pajamas.

"Good night" he kissed his son's hair and pulled the blanket over him about to leave.

"Night" Luk sleepily whispered back.

Clint smiled in the door way thinking about the day when Nat told him she was pregnant.

_Clint just finished getting cleaned up from the battle and saw Natasha sitting on the bed. She had her hair up and he sat next to her seeing her worried look. "Nat what's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"__I can't tell you" she whispered looking away from him._

_"__You know you can tell me anything" he assured her and she turned burying her face into his chest._

_"__I'm pregnant" she informed him and saw his shocked face._

_"__This is great" he told her giving her a quick kiss._

_"__You think so" _

_"__Yes, I do and I promise that you and me are going to make great parents" Clint smiled as she buried her face back into his chest. _

Clint turned off the lights giving his son one last look before heading for his own room.


End file.
